powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Divatox
Divatox is the main villain in Power Rangers: Turbo. She is also known as the Intergalactic Pirate Queen of Evil and the Toxic Diva. She was portrayed by Hilary Shepard Turner in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, and by Carol Hoyt in the first half of the series while Turner was on maternity leave. Turner later returned in the episode "The Darkest Day". History. Divatox was an intergalactic pirate queen who leads a group of cutthroat aliens, monsters and mutants in her evil conquests throughout the universe. From her base, the gigantic fish-shaped submarine known as the Subcraft, Divatox and her minions traveled the universe plundering riches to satisfy Divatox's greed. Divatox is the biological twin sister of Dimitria, a good being whom Zordon asked to mentor his rangers on Earth. She is also the adoptive daughter of the infamous sea hag, Mama D, the aunt of Elgar, and sister of General Havoc. Her adoptive father, a space pirate, was thrown in the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow by her mother. Havoc was a cyborg and had another sibling who happened to be the parent of Elgar. Divatox was acquainted with, and a rival of Rita Repulsa. She was capable of firing blasts of energy from her eyes with various effects, including projection, materialization, and transformation. She also had a lizard-like extended tongue. Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Divatox journeyed to the planet Liaria to capture the wizard Lerigot. She planned to take him to the ancient lost island of Muranthias on Earth, where she would resurrect and marry the demon Maligore with the intention of using his power to steal all the riches in the universe. Divatox captured former Power Rangers Jason and Kimberly to serve as sacrifices for Maligore. Divatox coerced the Rangers into surrendering Lerigot in order to save Jason and Kimberly. But Divatox double-crossed them and managed to capture Lerigot, using his magic to allow her submarine safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle. Along the way, she discovered the Turbo Rangers were on her trail and tried to destroy them. She called Rita Repulsa for advice on how to destroy the Rangers, but Rita could merely laugh and recommend that Divatox run away. Once on Muranthias, Divatox attempted to awaken Maligore, but the Turbo Rangers crashed the ceremony. They freed Lerigot and his family, who were able to release Jason and Kimberly from their evil brainwashing. The Rangers then destroyed Maligore with the Turbo Megazord. Divatox was furious and swore revenge. Power Rangers Turbo. Divatox rallied her forces and traveled to Earth in hopes of destroying the Rangers and conquering their planet. Along the way, Divatox managed to uncover the Rangers' secret identities. She tried and failed to sabotage the Rangers' graduation ceremony. Divataox tried to trap Zordon and Alpha 5 in a wormhole and would send many of her own monsters to defeat the Rangers with no success. Some time later, the Blue Senturion had arrived from the future with a message for Dimitria of Inquiris, who had taken Zordon's post as mentor to the Power Rangers. Taking advantage of her close resemblance, Divatox posed as Dimitria in order to receive the message. It revealed that she would combine forces with Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd and the Machine Empire and together they would conquer the universe. Divatox, however, viewed this as a threat, not wanting to share the universe's riches with the other forces of evil. She also learned that a team of heroes would eventually pose a threat to the alliance. Divatox swore to prevent the prophecy from coming to pass. On one occasion, Divatox nearly succeeded in destroying the Rangers and Angel Grove, but Earth's heroes were aided by four teenagers who eventually took the places of veteran rangers Tommy, Katherine, Tanya and Adam, who decided to move on with their lives. The new Turbo Rangers proved to be just as big a nuisance to Divatox as the previous team, as was the Phantom Ranger. Divatox enlisted the help of her mother, Mama D, and brother General Havoc in her battle against the Turbo Rangers, but still her plans failed. She was able to capture the Turbo Megazord and obtain the Phantom Ranger's Power Ruby, combining the two to do battle with the Rescue Megazord; this, too, ended in failure. Eventually Divatox sent the all-powerful titan Goldgoyle to destroy the Power Rangers. Goldgoyle destroyed both the Turbo and Rescue Megazords, but was also destroyed in the process. Meanwhile, her minions Elgar and Rygog stumbled upon the location of the Power Chamber and reported it to Divatox, who sent her entire army to destroy it. The Power Chamber was destroyed, but not before Dimitria and Blue Senturion left to help repel an attack on Zordon's homeworld of Eltar. Divatox ordered her army to search the rubble to ensure the Rangers had been destroyed, but was called away to to the Cimmerian Planet by Dark Specter, the Monarch of Evil. Power Rangers In Space. Divatox joined the United Alliance of Evil which sought to conquer the universe. Divatox and Rita initially lobbied for the job of going after the Space Rangers, but were turned down by Dark Specter in favor of Astronema. Divatox was tasked with hiding Zordon on other planets while his powers were being drained. Divatox took him to the planet Hercuron but fled when spotted by the Phantom Ranger. The Storm Blaster and the Lightning Cruiser were captured by Divatox during her final battle with the Turbo Rangers. One managed to escape. Divatox asked Astronema if she'd seen it, but ultimately Divatox lost both the Storm Blaster and the Lightning Cruiser to the rangers. During Dark Specter's final invasion, Divatox was sent to attack Gratha, a planet protected by the Aquitian Rangers. She was outraged when Astronema took over as Queen of all Evil after Dark Specter's demise. When the Red Space Ranger shattered Zordon's energy tube, the resulting wave destroyed the majority of the universe's evil forces, but "purified" others instead. Divatox was among those purified, along with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Powers & Abilities Divatox possessed the ability to teleport, and was capable of firing powerful energy beams from her eyes with various effects. Her lizard-like tongue was able to capture both insects and a shrunken set of Turbo Rangers. She was also seen using her tongue to turn a Lunar Bat into Count Nocturne. Relationship to Dimitria Though never confirmed, it was strongly implied that Divatox shared a close familial relationship with Dimitria. Dimitria learned she had a sister who had been kidnapped by space pirates. On another occasion, when Elgar inquired as to why Divatox hated Dimitria, Divatox said, "She's the embodiment of good, and I'm the embodiment of evil. YOU DO THE MATH!" Additionally, Hoyt portrayed both Dimitria and Divatox for the first 25 episodes of Turbo, after which Turner resumed the role. Although not confirmed by any show staff members, Hoyt has said that the two are sisters. Notes *Hoyt and Turner portrayed Divatox quite differently. Hoyt's performance was more cruel and calculating, while Turner's was more comedic and loony. *The reason why Hoyt replaced Turner as Divatox after "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" was because after the movie Turner became pregnant and went on maternity leave for several months. She returned to the role in the episode "The Darkest Day". *Divatox joined Rita and Zedd as the only villains to destroy the Rangers' base of operations and consequently take away their powers. *Divatox is shown to have a rivalry with both Rita Repulsa and Astronema, as seen in "From Out of Nowhere". *Divatox is the only main villain who was introduced before Power Rangers in Space to appear in other episodes of the season besides the premiere and finale. She is one of the few female villains that was purified by Zordon's waves, first being Rita and the last Astronema. *Before the Turbo movie and season debuted, Divatox initially appeared alongside Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd in "Weird Week", a series of promotional segments that ran on FOX Kids in which the three of them would introduce and heckle each show. See Also Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Main PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Divatox Category:Space Pirate Category:Final PR Villains